Cupid's Mistake
by The three musketeers
Summary: This is about the mistake that Cupid made when he was overworked and overtired. Many bad things can happen when those two things are combined...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is our first fanfic so be gentle and R and R

A/N:This is our first fanfic so be gentle and R and R!This is by all of the three musketeers.Enjoy!Also, Joseph is ours, but all of the other characters belong to the goddess Tamora Pierce.If you want more, review!!

Ok.If you're cupid and you only work one day a year, your not likely to get much done, not to mention all the divorces that might happen.It's not a pretty picture.That's why I don't understand why people think I only work on Valentine's Day.That's my day off—to party.This is when you guys salute me!You would be surprised how many times a day I have saved the world by making couples that have important children.So, this is a story about one of my everyday occurrences.And Now, since you're probably sick of me talking, I'll let you get on with the story about this happy, rather, unhappy couple.

Chapter 1:The beginning

Keledry of Mindelan was practicing her jousting in the riding courts.She had just hit her quintain in her third run when she heard some commotion behind her.She rode back to Neal and the others who were all gathered by the fence.

"Neal, what's going on?"

"There's some new kid.The Stump is bringing him.He just came from the Yamani Islands."

"Really?" Kel was intrigued.

Lord Wyldon walked up with a boy about a year older than Kel.He had blond hair an dark blue eyes that were almost black.

As Kel was watching the new boy, and feeling the presence of Neal beside her, she felt a sharp poke in her back.She turned around, expecting one of Joren's cronies to have poked her with their swords.Instead, she was surprised to see no one behind her.She shrugged and turned back towards the boy as Lord Wyldon was introducing him. 

"This is Joseph of Shining Waters."Joren laughed from the other side of the group at the boy's name.Joseph blushed."Everyone back to practice!Squire Keledry, may I speak with you?"Kel walked up to Lord Wyldon."I would appreciate it if you would sponsor Squire Joseph.I figure that since you are both familiar with the Yamani Islands that you might be more helpful than others."

Kel bowed. For some reason her excitement was mounting.Could she be falling for Joseph?She glanced back over her shoulder to look at Neal.She still got butterflies in her stomach when she looked at him.What was going on here

Sorry if you don't think that I'm making much progress.It'll get better.I guarantee it!

--Cupid


	2. The introductions

Cupid's Mistake 

Cupid's Mistake 

Chapter 2

A/N:Ok, we want to thank all our reviewers, you guys rock our world.This chapter is because of you guys!!So if you want more, review again!Disclaimer:Everything belongs to the Goddess Tamora Pierce, except Joseph and Cupid (we forgot that one last time) and the plot.On to the story!!!

Most people wonder what Cupid's real name is.I'll let you in on a little secret."Cupid" is my frat house name.When you're short, bald, and your color is pink, it's bound to happen.My real name is Herman E. Farfenougal.You could see why I chose the other name. You may think that this is a bizarre tangent, and you are probably right. But if you're in the business of romance then you need a name that fits the part. Which means no more Herman E. Farfenougal. Now Joseph of Shining Waters, his name and personality did not go at all. The name would have been perfect for my profession. Joseph was an interesting character but we want to keep the story P.G so we won't go into the details. 

Chapter 2: Introductions

After having waited way too long in the line to get her lunch, Kel began drumming her fingers absently. Too late, she realized that the surface upon which she had chosen to drum was the back of the person in front of her. The owner of the back whirled around.

"Joseph!" Kel gasped. 

"So you haven't forgotten me yet, then," he said as he smiled rakishly.

"Well, I-no-has anyone ever told you that you look suspiciously like-like a member of the chimp family?"

"My, you certainly do know how to charm a man, don't you?"

"Really, I'm sorry, I'm afraid my tongue seems determined to make a fool of me. I really don't know why I said that, it isn't at all true."

She then realized what she said and started to blush, not getting her Yamani lump face on in time, and Joseph saw the blush before she could banish it.He smiled, a slow, sexy smile.He was clearly attracted to the girl.

To Kel's relief, or was it disappointment? Neal picked that particular moment to walk up behind them.

"Joseph?" he inquired as he extended his hand.

Joseph reached out as if to shake hands, but then pulled back. "I'm Joe-at least to my friends, that is," he rather maliciously stated.

Neal shrugged then looked over Joe's shoulder to Kel. "Do you want to study later?"

"Well I was planning on it." Kel broke the glance at Neal just in time to see Joe shoot her a look that seemed to say "do what you must". "But now I'm really not so sure-I think I might just want a little time to myself."

Neal seemed resigned. "All right. Maybe I'll see you at dinner." He turned to join Roald, Owen, and Cleon, and said something that made all of them look up at the newcomer.

Joe looked smugly at them for a moment then turned back to Kel. "Would the lovely lady care to alight to my table with me?"

"I-I," an entranced Kel stammered, "I'd love to." With only a short glance backward she took his hand and followed him.

Cupid laughing evily in the background.Th-th-th- that's all folks!! Review my story if you want more!!

--CUPID 


End file.
